Le lion des serpents
by Katow
Summary: Le choixpeau est lunatique et Dumbledore machiavélique. Voldemort agit sur Harry et celui-ci se retrouve chez les serpents. Subissant ça en plus de son deuil, ainsi que son attirance avers une certaine personne... Le Survivant a du pain sur la planche.
1. Un chapeau lunatique

Eh, les gens, Je suis de retouuuur !  
Avec une nouvelle fanfiction, que j'espère, je serais capable de continuer, cette fois... Car en effet, "Une Nouvelle Scolarité" est bel et bien abandonné... J'ai plus aucune inspiration pour celle-là... Et puis bon, le principe est que je fais ce que je veux avec mes histoires non ? (Si vous désirez la reprendre, envoyez-moi un MP avec vos idées pour la suite de l'histoire, je dirais dans un chapitre de cette fanfic si je vous donne l'autorisation ou non)

Bon, une nouvelle fois, je reprends un classique des fanfiction HP... Le Griffy chez les Serpys... Décidément, je fais dans l'originalité.  
J'espère cependant réussir à me démarquer, même si je pense que j'aurais plus tendance à suivre le mouvement... C'est dommage, d'ailleurs.

Petite précision, n'attendez pas des publications trop souvent. J'ai beaucoup d'obligations en ce moment, et les fanfics ne sont pas vraiment prioritaires... Sachant qu'en plus, je me connais, et donc mes chapitres ne seront pas spécialement long... Je sens que j'aurais pas beaucoup de succès. (Nan, patapééééé...)

Bon, je vous laisse avec ce petit prologue, et on se retrouvera avec un prochain chapitre.

Au fait, petit rappel... Rien n'est à moi dans cette fanfiction... A part peut-être l'histoire, et encore, elle est tellement clichée... En fait, je peux juste dire que mon cerveau m'appartient, c'est déjà ça.

PS : recherche quelqu'un qui m'aime pour m'aider... (Corriger les fautes, ou à faire l'histoire. car faire une fanfic à deux m'intéresse aussi, ce serait drôle. xD )

* * *

_**Prologue : Un chapeau lunatique.**_

Il vole à la rescousse des gens, est le défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin, maltraite les mages noirs, massacre les mangemorts... Il est beau, Harry Potter. Surtout en ce moment précis, quand on sait que le plus grand des tous les sorciers... Présentait une anomalie de taille. Serpentard, dites-vous ? A l'instant, certains viennent de comprendre et sont morts d'une crise cardiaque.

Mais comment ce pauvre Harry a-t-il pu se retrouver dans la maison des serpents, alors qu'il entamait sa sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ? Pourquoi un tel changement, à une période où les verts et argents étaient reniés de tous et toutes ? Et puis, pourquoi Harry ?

Quelque part, le jeune homme s'en doutait depuis longtemps. Son lien avec Voldemort était de plus en plus fort, et le caractère du mage noir commençait à « fusionner » avec celui du jeune homme. Et une simple visite dans le bureau de Dumbledore avait tout changé.

Profitant d'un absence du directeur, le Survivant avait décidé, sur un simple coup de tête, d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un. Fumseck n'étant pas là, aidant pour une mission de l'Ordre, et les portraits n'étant pas vraiment de bonne compagnie, il s'était presque naturellement tourné vers le Choixpeau. En le posant simplement sur sa tête, il venait de changer tout son destin.

- Allons bon, dit le chapeau pensant, je n'ai plus le droit de rester tranquillement dans mon coin ? Tu doutes à nouveau de la maison dans laquelle je t'ai envoyé ?

- Je ne pense pas. Après tout, tu m'as donné l'épée d'un certain fondateur... C'est bien une preuve, non ?

- Une preuve ?

Le Choixpeau se mit à rire, chose vraiment inhabituelle. Mais ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était courant dans ce château, après tout. La surprise ne fut donc pas si grande pour Harry, qui se contenta de demander ce qui était si drôle.

- Voyons, mon jeune ami. Vous m'avez simplement demandé une arme, je vous en ai donné une.

Le pauvre jeune homme fut, par contre, singulièrement surpris, cette fois-ci. La réponse changeait à nouveau son point de vue sur les évènements passés. Et ces changements commençaient à devenir une habitude...

- Et alors ? Demanda le jeune sorcier, commençant à s'énerver. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Les autres fondateurs avaient certainement des armes qui tu pouvais m'apporter, non ? Si tu me vois tellement dans une autre maison, pourquoi ne pas me les avoir donné ?

- Si tu es capable de te battre avec un médaillon, une coupe ou un diadème, tu me préviens, j'aimerais savoir comment faire. Bien que, tu t'en doutes, ça me sera légèrement difficile.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Dumbledore s'était-il trompé en lui disant qu'il était un Griffondor pure souche puisqu'il avait reçu l'épée ? Bien sûr que non, il était le plus puissant sorcier du siècle... Voire plus encore.

- C'est aussi le plus grand manipulateur qu'on est jamais connu, très cher. Continua le Choixpeau, suivant les pensées du Survivant. Près tout, il n'a pas été à Serpentard pour rien.

Un choc brutal. Un mur en plein visage. Le monde qui s'écroule. Le directeur de cet établissement, le sorcier le plus respecté de Grande-Bretagne, le plus grand mage blanc, juste après Merlin, était un...

- Serpentard, je me tue à te le dire. Répondit le Choixpeau avant que le jeune homme ne puisse poser une question. Ce cher Albus a réussi, dieu seul sait comment, à modifier les papiers officiels ainsi que la mémoire de tous ses anciens camarades pour faire croire qu'il était un Griffondor.

- Mais pourquoi... Demanda le jeune homme, plusieurs questions se faisant sentir dans ces deux mots.

- Car on ne lui aurait pas accordé la confiance qu'il lui faillait pour vaincre Grindelvald. Le pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit est le fait que tu ne m'aurais pas cru avant, alors que c'est possible maintenant. Enfin, pourquoi t'avoir envoyé dans la maison du lion ? Car quand le directeur donne un ordre, j'obéis, un point c'est tout. Cependant, il ne m'a jamais donner l'ordre de ne pas revenir sur ma décision...

Le cœur du sorcier rata un battement. Ce satané chapeau n'allait pas oser faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire, tout de même ? Cependant, lorsque l'entaille qui lui servait de bouche s'ouvrit, il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il changeait son destin.

- Serpentard !

Ainsi, le blason, représentant un lion, qui se trouvait sur son uniforme se modifia. De même que l'uniforme lui-même. Il se retrouva à l'effigie des verts et argents, portant un blason représentant un serpent. Un dizaine de secondes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, voyant son protégé dans la tenue qu'il avait essayé de ne jamais voir sur le Survivant.

A partir de ce jour, Harry Potter était un Serpentard, reniant l'héritage de sa famille, et celui de son directeur. Le tout, sans s'en rendre compte lui-même.


	2. Première Matinée

Eh, les gens ! Je suis làààààà !  
Vous l'aurez deviné, d'ailleurs, en voyant un nouveau chapitre arriver...

Bon, je me suis laissé allé sur ce chapitre, et incroyable mais vrai, c'est le truc le plus long que j'ai jamais écris pour un chapitre... (Et pourtant, c'est encore peu... Mais je vais m'améliorer pour faire encore plus grand... J'imagine vos réaction si j'arrive à 10 000 mots par chapitre... Eh, eh...)

Bon, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre qui m'a bien fait marrer à écrire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Première matinée**_

Drago Malfoy était considéré comme le prince des Serpentards. De ce fait, il se devait d'adopter un comportement qui le montrait digne de son rang. Sa posture droite, ses manières - à table ou dans son langage – ainsi que son attitude étaient des preuves parmi tant d'autres de ce fait. Mais le comportement humain appris par une société d'adolescents dans un château pouvait créer certains changements...

« Demande autorisation de vomir sur-le-champ et de mourir étouffé... »

... Qui étaient loin d'être adaptés à sa condition.

« Pour quelle raison ? » Demanda Blaise Zabini, un ami du prince.

« Peut-être parce que je vois Saint Potter avec un uniforme vert et argent à notre table en train de manger tranquillement avec des Griffondors. C'est encore trop confus pour toi ou tu peux me donner ton autorisation ? »

« C'est pas faux. Mais je ne te t'accorde pas ce droit. Je me sentirais bien seul sinon... Et ce serait triste de te voir mort dans ton assiette... Pour les elfes, surtout. »

Au même moment, Harry Potter, récent serpent, était tenu à l'écart de ses nouveaux camarades et mangeait en compagnie de ses amis. Hermione Granger, génie confirmé, championne toute catégorie de la recherche d'information dans une bibliothèque, dictionnaire attitré des lions de Poudlard, le regardait avec inquiétude tandis que Ron Weasley, le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, meilleur ami du Survivant et champion incontesté d'échec, se tenait les côtes en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Ce qui semblait être une tâche assez ardue pour lui.

« T'imagines même pas à quel point t'as l'air idiot, habillé comme ça ! » eut-il le temps de dire avant de replonger dans un fou-rire.

« Ronald Weasley ! » Reprocha la seule fille du groupe. « Il n'y a rien de drôle à ça ! »

Le Survivant eut un sourire forcé. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose... Le Choixpeau avait fait son choix, ou plutôt l'avait refait, et l'élève devait s'y plier. Le seul bon point de la journée était la tête déconfite de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en arrivant dans son bureau. Le fait d'avoir faillit finir carbonisé était cependant moins drôle. En effet, le directeur semblait nourrir l'idée d'enflammer le chapeau qui se trouvait encore sur la tête de l'élève. Dieu seul sait comment, Harry n'ayant lui-même pas compris, l'ex-lion était sorti avec l'emploi du temps des serpents, le mot de passe de sa nouvelle salle commune ainsi qu'un rendez-vous avec son nouveau directeur de maison.

Rogue. Le problème était là. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se supporter, et la présence de l'un à moins d'une centaine de mètre de l'autre ressemblait plus à une insulte qu'autre chose. Et maintenant, ils allaient devoir supporter une relation plus approfondie – et cette idée remuait l'estomac de Harry qui n'en demandait pas tant.

« Moi, je vois le vrai problème. » Repris Hermione. « Harry est détesté par la quasi-totalité des Serpentard et le reste de la maison ne font que l'ignorer. »

« ... C'est pas faux. » Fit le concerné. « Je me vois mal terminer mon année scolaire encore entier. »

« J'y ai pensé » Dit Ron en reprenant son sérieux, à l'étonnement général des deux autres qui s'attendaient à une remarque réfléchie de la part du rouquin. « ... Il faudrait réserver ta tombe, mon pote. T'as des préférences ? »

Un ange passa. Puis un autre. Une colonie, puis une armée, et enfin tout le paradis fit un voyage entre les trois jeunes gens. Le temps de ce défilé, les expressions des amis s'étaient figées. Au bout de cinq secondes, la vie leur revint – leurs poumons, qui avaient cessé de fonctionner, les en remerciaient d'ailleurs - et la jeune fille frappa violemment l'arrière du crâne de son voisin qui put admirer de nombreux astres pendant quelques nouvelles secondes. Pendant ce temps, le dernier des trois affichait un air défait.

« Je veux mourir... » Dit-il

« On peut arranger ça, si tu veux. » répondit une voix méprisante à sa gauche.

Les trois se retournèrent pour apercevoir l'ennemi juré de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Ses cheveux blonds gominés et ses deux gorilles étaient là, ça faisait au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas.

« Il serait bête que tu fasses perdre des points à ta propre maison en m'attaquant, Malfoy. » Lança le dernier des Potter.

Le-dit Malfoy réfléchit quelques secondes avant acquiescer à la surprise générale. Au final, même l'aspect blond de l'histoire changeait, ce qui commençait à énerver Harry qui n'aimait pas vraiment être décontenancé à ce point.

« C'est vrai. Mais pour perdre des points il faut se faire prendre, Saint Potter. Et dans la sale commune, tu es tout seul... » Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il repartit avec ses gardes du corps, laissant à nouveau les trois amis à leur destin, dont un qui semblait bien noir pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà vécu trop de choses qui n'étaient pas à son goût, pour le moment.

« Je sens que cette journée va être pourrie... » Dit-il à l'assemblée.

« T'inquiètes pas tant, pour le moment. » Tenta Ron. « On a Potion comme premier cours. Et le seul mérite que cette matière a, c'est qu'on l'a en commun. »

« C'est vrai, mais on a que deux heures. Et même en les enlevant, ça fait encore... » Harry regarda son emploi du temps. « ... quatre heures sans vous mais avec Malfoy et compagnie. »

« C'est pas des plus gai, en effet. Mais bon, tu arrivera à leur fermer leur clapet, non ? » Demanda Ron.

« Franchement ? Je pense que c'est plutôt eux qui vont fermer le mien. »

Par pur réflexe, Hermione hocha la tête, signe qu'elle était d'accord avec son ami. Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui remonter le moral. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les cachots, arborant une tête renfrognée qui était loin de partir. A des années lumières, même.

Arrivés à destination, en effet, les trois jeunes gens espéraient pouvoir travailler tous les trois, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Mais Rogue en avait décidé autrement. Installés en classe, ils purent à nouveau admirer son arrivée fracassante avec massacre et porte et claquement de cape. Le « bâtard graisseux », comme l'appelaient souvent les rouges et or, s'installa à son bureau et déclara sournoisement.

« Aujourd'hui, des groupes de deux. Obligation de changer de vos partenaires habituels. Dumbledore veut une entente entre les maisons. J'ai donc ici... » Dit-il en montrant une feuille. « ... des équipes plutôt équilibrées mêlant vos deux maisons. »

Dumbledore avait le chic pour attirer des ennuis à Harry, et il le prouvait à nouveau ici. Le professeur fit taire d'un regard les protestations qui s'élevèrent – des deux côtés, pour une fois – et commença à énumérer les groupes. Harry, cependant pouvait être heureux : il n'allait pas se trouver avec un Serpentard.

« Weasley et M. Malfoy Granger et Mlle Parkinson... »

Il continua comme ça avec les autres élèves, tout en semblant prendre du plaisir à faire patienter Harry dont le nom n'avait toujours pas été donné. Et sa surprise fut de taille quand il constata qu'à la fin, il ne restait plus que lui et une fille de Serpentard sur laquelle il n'était même pas capable de mettre un nom.

« Oui, M. Potter. Car ayant décidé, par votre ô combien immense intelligence, de changer de maison du jour au lendemain, je n'ai pas eu le temps de changer les groupes. Vous travaillerez donc avec Mlle Greengrass, que ça vous plaise ou non. »

Certaines potions telles que la goutte du mort-vivant paraissaient tout à coup très intéressantes... Mais en plein milieu d'un cours, de Potions, de surcroît, il était difficile de la faire convenablement puis de la boire sans que le professeur ne s'en rende compte. Harry dut donc aller à côté de la personne que Rogue lui avait désigné.

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait à aucune politesse, quelque soit son genre. Les « bonjours » et les « merci » n'étaient pas de mise avec lui, même après son déplacement. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le Survivant qui, de toute façon, faisait de même. Il arriva donc à sa place et sortit ses affaires alors que sa partenaire l'ignorait royalement.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est en place... Voici les instructions à suivre pour créer... » Commença Rogue avant de prendre un teint verdâtre.

Dumbledore, en plus de jouer avec ses élèves, jouait aussi avec les professeurs. Et cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'il ait réussit à s'en prendre au plus vicieux d'entre tous.

« ... Un philtre. Vous aurez tous compris. » Acheva-t-il en faisant apparaître les instructions au tableau d'un simple coup de baguette.

Un philtre... Dont la fin semblait assez horrifiante pour Rogue pour qu'il ne puisse pas dire son nom complet. A peine quelques secondes de réflexion permirent de trouver la réponse à sa question. Un philtre d'amour. Semblait-il, tout du moins. Dumbledore était franchement un sadique. Sachant qu'en plus, le maître des Potions avait l'habitude de faire gouter les potions – ou du moins, toutes celles qui ne tuaient pas – à ses élèves, deux solutions s'offraient à eux.

Soit ils rataient délibérément leurs œuvres et se confrontaient à la perte de points que Rogue leur infligerait... Soit ils subissaient les effet d'un philtre d'amour dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Harry tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière qui semblait penser la même chose... Sauf qu'elle, elle ne risquait pas de perdre des points ni de gouter la potion. Mais Harry non plus, réalisa celui-ci. Il était à présent à Serpentard ! Les chances qu'ils perdent des points étaient microscopiques. Celles qu'il goute la potion... Astronomiques. Solution...

« On rate la potion. » Dirent les deux coéquipiers en même temps.

Greegrass y gagnait aussi, puisqu'elle ne risquait pas d'être la victime d'un Harry sous son charme... Quoiqu'il est vrai qu'elle était déjà suivie par bon nombre de garçons de sa maison. Et de quelques rares Poufsouffles. Mais être suivie par « Potter » était une certitude d'un destin funeste chez les serpents. Être à côté de lui en cours lui apporterait déjà quelques problèmes, elle en était sûre.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à l'œuvre. Ils suivirent attentivement les instructions jusqu'à la sixième ligne où, étrangement, ils tournèrent une fois de trop le contenu de leur chaudron. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, la potion passa d'un rose éclatant à un bleu inquiétant. Très bon moment, car c'est aussi celui que Rogue avait décidé d'utiliser pour inspecter une nouvelle fois les rangs.

« Weasley, vous tournez trop vite... Non, Mlle Parkinson, vous ne devez pas encore ajouter l'essence de mandragore. »

L'impartialité était de mise. C'était surement pour ça que le directeur avait voulu créer des équipes de maisons différentes. Rogue ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un rater la potion, au risque de défavoriser ses élèves. Rusé. Mais Dumbledore avait néanmoins encore oublié la haine viscérale qui liait Harry à son professeur. En effet, celui-ci, en arrivant devant leur chaudron, eut un sourire montrant un sadisme sans égal.

« M. Potter, veuillez me faire l'honneur de gouter votre potion, s'il vous plaît. »

Problème de taille. Les effets ne devaient pas être mortel, puisqu'on l'obligeait à boire. Mais vu l'air du maître des potions, les effets devaient être de taille. Harry hésitait à en prendre.

« Voyons, M. Potter... Pensez-vous franchement que je voudrais vous empoisonner ? » Dit le professeur en gardant le même sourire. « Buvez ou vous serez en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. »

Il restait encore cinq mois de cours. Harry arrêta d'hésiter et pris son courage à deux mains, sous le regard horrifié de Ron et d'Hermione... Ainsi que de Greengrass qui semblait redouter les effets d'un philtre raté sur son coéquipier. Si ça le rendait plus puissant, elle était mal.

Le survivant bu une gorgée, pas plus. Et rien ne se passa. Le vide absolu, le néant. Pourtant, le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit.

« Bien. 20 points pour Serpentard. »

Et il retourna à son bureau, l'air de rien, laissant le cours se terminer alors que Harry restait figé, espérant que le philtre n'avait véritablement aucun effet.

« Dites-moi qu'il ne va pas me courir après, s'il-vous plaît... » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers Greengrass et lui lança un sourire narquois.

« Il y a peu de chances que ça arrive. »

Elle sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle avait exprimé ses pensées via sa voix et se concentra de nouveau sur Rogue qui donnait des explications pour faire cette potion plus facilement. Harry commençait à s'y intéresser quand un fait étrange se produisit.

Par étrange, entendons-nous. Il avait l'habitude d'éviter la mort, il avait vu quelqu'un revenir à la vie, et surtout il était un sorcier. L'étrangeté de sa vie lui avait déjà sauté aux yeux depuis longtemps. Il pensait donc ne plus pouvoir être surpris par quoi que ce soit. Mais quand sa voisine tenta de lui prendre la main subtilement, ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

Son professeur avait retrouvé son sourire tandis que le Survivant se retournait pour voir la serpentarde avec les yeux dans le vague, vides d'émotions...

« Non... C'est pas vrai... »

Il jeta un regard horrifié autour de la classe et s'aperçut que ce qui arrivait à Greengrass se produisait aussi sur toutes la gente féminine de la classe. Y compris Hermione. La vérité lui sauta au cou : le philtre d'amour qu'il avait pris avait eut l'effet inverse de celui qu'il aurait dû avoir. Au lieu qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux de la première fille qu'il voyait... C'était la population féminine qui le poursuivrait si elles le regardaient. En un mot : il était mal.

* * *

Le rêve d'un homme : être poursuivi par une horde de femme qui l'adulent.  
Harry est-il un homme ? xD


End file.
